From Wishes to Nightmares
by Sparkle Fairy the Great
Summary: Juliet gets sent back in time from the crazy antics of a demon only to meet the phantom of the opera. Rates T for some gorey content, cursing, and slight sexual content no lemons though! . Erik/OC and OC/OC


So I have decided to go off and do a POTO fanfiction for the heck of it :) I don't exactly know whether it will be an Erik/OC but there will deffinently be some hints at it. Please enjoy and note that I do not own anything Phantom of the Opera! I own my OC's only!

* * *

Cool August winds brush across my face like a transparent blanket making the browning grass I lay on top of tickle me bare legs.

A sigh escapes my lips.

I had skipped out on school- not wanting to go since my parents were out of town- and was left with nothing to do but being lazy which was a normal thing for me to do.

My puppy, her name is Lily, comes up to me and licks the tip of my nose letting a smile spread across my features. She had a glossy black coat and mismatched eyes; one chocolate eye and an icy blue one. Being my only company I start talking to her out of boredom. I knew dogs couldn't talk, but a gleam of hope in the back of my mind sparked the thought that maybe she'd say something back.

Unfortunately she didn't.

"Well Jay looks like you'll have to talk to yourself." I say, addressing myself as though there was another person.

This was a typical routine for me. My parents worked for a large wealthy company that sold things from sodas to ice cream leaving us very well off. We had a fairly decent home, a little too large for a family of three and a dog, but I loved it and liked having the extra room to walk around. However, because of our good fortune they are always away and when they aren't on a business trip they are at some charity or fundraiser… leaving _me _all alone.

Sometimes I wish they could take me with them, but David, my dad, says I have to stay home and hold the fort. I just skip school when that happens, because for me school isn't my number one priority. This is because the company my parents work for is a family one (run by my grandfather and his new wife) so whatever position my parents generally have is what I'm supposed to inherit. In other words my destiny has already been chosen for me and I've always felt like a caged bird because of that.

Another sigh and I push up onto my haunches.

Lily hobbles over to me and lazily wags her tail wanting to be scratched. I happily oblige and pleasure the pup by running my fingers behind her ears. Even with Lily by my side I still feel pretty lonely.

To my delight though, I feel my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I dig it out and flip it open letting the screen illuminate with a white screen. It showed I had 1 new message from my friend Cassidy.

_Hey why aren't you in school?_

It said.

_Hannah says she's got something for us this afternoon. Meet us by the graveyard!_

The graveyard was our afterschool hangout. Before Cassidy joined the group it was just Hannah and me, and when she became our friend we gave her the privilege of showing her our own little hide-out. It was an empty tomb the size of a small shack near a patch of trees keeping it out of view from the main graves. This made it private and convenient for our use.

I texted an okay back and stuffed the device in my pocket and stood up. Lily tilted her at me as though to say "Where are you going?" but ends up following me back inside the house.

I go to check my hair before heading out to the randevú. My Auburn hair slightly tangled from the grass so I run my fingers through it a couple of times before feeling satisfied.

"Stay." I order Lily before heading out the door.

When I get to graveyard Hannah and Cassidy are waiting for me. They give equally wide grins as they see me jog up to the cemetery gates.

"Took you long enough! My grandmother could walk faster than you could ever run." Hannah joked laying a playful smirk across her lips.

"Ha ha, very funny." I give her a friendly punch in the arm as we start walking to the hide out. They start filling me in on what I missed today and gave me some of the homework that was assigned in the classes we had together. It wasn't anything too bad, just some math and social studies work sheets.

We get to the huddle of trees in about five minutes from when we started from the entrance. The tomb was snuggly placed in the center with a nice barrier of bushes surrounding three of its sides. Vines and poison oak served as a veil giving it a camouflaged appearance among the rest of the forestry.

At a first look the whole entire structured seems sealed off. However, on the right side wall, underneath a blackberry bush, there is a small gap, leading inside the tomb, big enough for the three of us to crawl through. Hannah and I found it one day when we were little while playing hide-and-go-seek. I I was hiding and went to curl up inside the bushes when I abruptly fell backwards into darkness. When I found my way back out I hurried to tell Hannah of my little discovery.

From then on we never judged something by its looks.

Cassidy was the first to crawl in, then Hannah, and lastly me. When I cleared through the hole I noticed that Cassidy had already begun turning on the multiple flashlights laid out about the room. It would be pitch black if we didn't.

I sit down in a bean bag and reach for a book in our small in our small inventory. All of the things we kept in here- food, books, games, you name it- were kept in a large plastic storage container in the center of the room. The book pull out is "The Phantom of the Opera."

"I wonder if he really was real." I think aloud.

"I doubt it." Hannah replies, pulling out an old Game Boy and popping in her "Pokémon: Fire Red Version" to play. "I'm pretty sure Erik was based off some horror story that Leroux thought he could make a quick buck off of."

"But what about all of the interviews and the journal entries?" Cassidy chimes in. "Those _have _to be real. Why else would he put them in there?"

"Fake." Hannah simply says. Cassidy's face drops for a moment but she opens her mouth once again in excitement.

"Oh! What did you want to show us anyways?" she asks. I had almost forgot why we had met up in the first place and looked at Hannah in wonderment as well.

She smiles mischievously at us and pulls out three rectangular glossy slips of paper from her jacket pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask with my mouth agape in disbelief.

What Hannah had in her hand was three tickets to the _Festival of the Lunar Eclipse. _Those were extremely hard to get and were around 50$ a piece since the festival only came once every few years (depending on when the eclipse happens). Each ticket was a deep midnight blue with a red moon at the top and curvy silver writing. Everything about it was mystical and I could only imagine how amazing this nationwide extravaganza would be.

"How did you get these?" Cassidy finally asks the question on both of our minds.

"I dunno really. Some weird guy came up to me the other night while I was coming home from the library and threw them in my face. I tried running after him but he was already gone." She knits her brows in a serious manner when recalling the incident. "It's weird, because just before that guy showed up I was wishing how bad I wanted those tickets."

"That's strange." Cassidy says, wearing the same furrowed brow. I had to admit myself that it all seemed too suspicious.

"Well, in the end I don't really care where we got them. We have them now so let's use them instead of freaking out about some dude who gave them to us." Hannah shuts off her game and goes to the first flashlight to turn it off, signaling that we had to go.

One by one the lights shut out making the tomb a little bit darker until only a single light was left for us to see. We eventually switch that one off as well and crawl blindly out through the hole in the wall.

When we came out back into the open we immediately noticed the graying sky above our heads. It looked that there would be a storm brewing tonight so we quickly exchanged hugs and hurry in the direction of home. I get to my driveway just as it begins to downpour and fight to get out my keys with slippery hands.

Opening and slamming the door, I messily shake out my hair in attempts to dry it off. Lily cowers away from the drops as they fly off into different directions, and soon enough is shaking her own fur off from getting soggy.

I take the liberty to take a bath next, staying in for at least thirty minutes to let the steamy water engulf me with warmth. I finally get out when I feel the bath cooling and wrap myself in a clean fluffy towel before retiring to my room.

I throw the towel on the floor before crawling into bed and let the cool sheets dry my bare skin as I begin to close my eyes. I feel myself begin to doze off as my breathing became heavier and my mind beginning to sway from consciousness.

From the blackness of my sleeping state I hear a voice call out to me.

"Juliet, soon you will find your Romeo, whether it be how you expected to or not."

I then begin to dream.

~Someone's P.O.V.~

I say those few words to her as she begins to descend into her dreams. Fate had an interesting plan for this young woman, and I had every intension to see all of it through.

I also couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in such a vulnerable state. If I wanted to I could have closed in on her like my prey right then and there, never giving her a chance to realize what had hit her. Though that is if I _wanted _to, which at the moment I didn't. The time would come when she would face me and my lustful hunger.

I smirk, scolding myself for thinking that way. I was a gentleman and shouldn't be fantasizing about such a pure maiden in such a way no matter how hard it was when she was in her naked form. It took all my strength not to lift up the sheets and take right then and there.

_Pervert…_

I did humor myself though by giving her a quick peck on her forehead; her skin was as soft as satin.

"We will see each other soon my love, but for now dream…" I take one last look to take in the loveliness before me before disappearing into the night.

_Oh yes, we will meet again my fair Juliet…_


End file.
